Yugioh arc v: Yuya's new life
by Starbird64
Summary: Will yuya cope with his new life
1. chapter 1

chapter 1 Yuya vs Ashton battle for yuzu's heart

no ones pov

Yuya was the new kid just took a pendulum class at his new high School known as Blossom high His new friends Yuzu ( his secret crush)' Ashton Rin Celina Yugo ( Rin's boyfriend ) Yuto Ruri ( Yuto's girlfriend ) Yuri Shay ( ruri's big brother ) kaito Ray and Zarc ( secretly has a crush on ray )

His new life wasn't that bad til ashton said in front of yuzu he loved her but she turned him down and said she loved yuya and from then on yuya and yuzu had been dating till ashton challenged yuya to duel over yuzu yuya of course accepted now here they were dueling

Action duel

Yuya LP 1000 Ashton LP 2300

Yuya's field: Perfomapal Crystal horn girl: level 3 Ice/Spellcaster/effect Atk: 1000 def: 1500

( defense mode ) Two cards FaceDown yuya's scale 0-10 ( Hand 2 )

Ashton's field: God knight Alexia: Rank 8 Light/Fairy/Xyz/effect Atk: 2900 def: 2000 God knight Alexzander: Rank 8 Dark/Fairy/Xyz/Effect Atk: 3900 def: 3100 Two facedowns continues Spell God's Light: Granting every light and dark fairy 1000 extra attack and defense ( Hand 3 )

"Im in a corner" Yuya said scared of the crazy Attack and Defense of ashtons monsters "i have to get rid of that spell card here and now I draw ( Hand 2 ) i play my trap card: performapal Re-Enter act Allowing me to summon from my grave Perfomapal Iron horn goat: level 5 Machine/Earth/Effect Atk: 2000 def: 1000 and Perfomapal Dragon egg: level 2 Dragon/fire/Tuner Atk: 0 def: 500

Now i tune my Dragon egg with my crystal horn girl now make your entrance a fantastical one that the crowd would enjoy i synchro summon Level 5 Odd-eyes crystal dragon" at that point a beautiful dragon with eyes off both blue and purple and a crystal body with fire inside of it with beautiful long white blue scales connected looking like cape attached to the back of odd-eyes's neck appeared in front of yuya

Odd-eyes crystal dragon: level 5 Dragon/Water/Synchro/effect Atk: 2400 def: 1900. Then yuya spoke up "of course his ability activates stopping spell's and trap's from working" yuya finished smirking ashton then said "so what my monsters are stronger" ashton said then yuya continued "then i play the spell card: performapal support act by using this odd-eyes gets iron horn's attack"

"Now go iron horn attack god knight alexia" right there a goat with two horns made of solid iron charged towards a female knight with gold and bluish and purpulish armor with a yellow sword on fire dove right at the goat but the goat managed to destroy the knight before she got a hit in. Ashton LP 2200 "now odd-eyes attack god knight alexzander" just then odd-eyes sent a blue flame at a knight with White armor and red highlitghts around it hinges and had greenish and pinkish armor colour with a blue ice sword but didn't get time to react to fight back and was destroyed as ashton's lif points dropped by 1500 Ashton LP 700 "but" yuya continued " i have trick while spliting odd-eyes crystal dragon's atk too 800 she can attack again now go ICICLE FLAME" At that point Ashton was blown back into a wall as the action field crystal palace was turned of Ashton LP 0 Yuya LP 1000 ( winner )

Ashton said "well i lost Yuzu is all yours now let's prepare for that tournament" yuya replied "yeah let's" just then Henrietta akaba came and Said she would be taking blossom high duel school as apart of her's but everyone said they should settled an agreement three of the duelists here would be chosen by her they aggreed and all oh LID and Blossom high school students would watch it they agreed again.

a/n Sorry for the skip duel don't have much time on myhands hope you enjoyed bye

Next time on yugioh arc v yuya's new life: Rin Storms vs Angel starlight: Who will win find out next time


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2 Rin Storms vs Angel Starlight

Henrietta Said "first is Rin Storms vs Angel Starlight" Angel then replied coldly "watch your back in the tournament Rin we'll have are rematch there synchro girl" Rin then stepped up "i'll win just you watch" they went to there spaces Rin said "just a hint i've tooken fusion classes"

They pulled out there duel disks and started the duel rin's duel disk replied of a blue duel base with a green coloured light shining brightly while angel's consisted of a white base and blue light at that moment they both shouted "now watch as we duel head to head" Angel said Rin continued "And Stare in amazment at the blizzard that comes your way" then they both shouted

"Action DUEL"

Rin 4000 LP Angel 4000 LP

Rin started "I'll start ( Hand 5 ) i play the spell card: windwitch summon bell to special summon one level 4 or below monster now appear WindWitch: Glass Bell level 4 Light/Spellcaster/tuner/effect Atk: 1500 def: 1500

( Attack mode ) then i summon WindWitch: ice bell level 3 Light/Spellcaster/effect Atk: 1000 Def: 800 ( Attack mode ) Then i Activate both WindWitch's Ability's Ice bell deals 500 points of damage And glass bell adds one WindWitch monster from my deck to my hand Angel LP 3500

So i add WindWitch: snowbell and thanks to her effect she can be summoned to the field when i have two or more WindWitch monsters on the field so appear WindWitch: Snowbell Level 1 Light/Spellcaster/tuner/effect Atk: 100 Def: 100 ( Defense mode ) now i tune my level 4 WindWitch: glass bell and my level 3 WindWitch: ice bell 43=7 now ring your bells of victory and storm my enemy i synchro summon WindWitch: Winter bell Level 7 Light/Spellcaster/Synchro/effect I set one card face down and activate WindWitch: Winter bell's effect i target WindWitch: ice bell and deal 500 more points of damage Angel LP 3000 I end my turn" ( Hand 1 )

Angel replied to Rin's turn "not half bad but im better i draw ( Hand 6 ) now i play the spell card: Pot of greed too draw two cards ( Hand 7 ) now i set Three cards face down and then summon OmenWitch: morgana the dark Level 4 Dark/Spellcaster/tuner/effect Atk: 1100 Def: 1100 ( Attack mode ) now when morgana's on the field im allowed to summon a Level 3 monster so i summon OmenWitch: EagleEye the dark Level 3 Dark/Spellcaster/effect Atk: 900 Def: 900 ( Defense mode)

now i tune my Level 4 OmenWitch: morgana the dark and my Level 3 OmenWitch: EagleEye 43=7 now come Spread your dark magic across the world now make way for the king of the OmenWizard's Galaga The OmenWizard OmenWizard: Galaga The dark King Level 7 Dark/Warrior/Synchro/effect. Atk: 2900 Def: 2700 ( Attack mode ) Now OmenWizard: Galaga The Dark King Attack WindWitch: snow bell" Rin countered with her facedown "I activate my Trap card: WindWitch counter shield now WindWitch: snow bell Can't be destroyed but i take all damage"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Rin LP 1100 yugo shouted from the stands "RINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" Angel laughed "Giving up Rin get up you loser and lose to me HAHAHAHAHA" Yugo had tears in his eyes as he whispered "rin" at that moment Rin got up and ready to duel Yugo looked and started crying his girlfriend was up and ready to duel Rin said to Angel and Yugo "Don't worry Angel i'll duel you and win and Yugo i love you thank you for cheering me on and i promise i'll win and be okay" Yugo looked so happy he shouted "BEAT HER UP RIN YOU CAN WIN THIS"

Rin was happy her boyfriend was cheering her on along with the rest of her friends she nodded in response "Rin i'll end my turn here show me what you can do" ( Hand 2 ) Rin looked serious and replied "i will i draw ( Hand 2 ) i did it first i set one card facedown then play WindWitch: Winter bell's effect to target WindWitch: ice bell to deal 500 points of damage Angel LP 2500

now i activate WindWitch: Winter bell's second effect to choose one WindWitch monster on the field so now i choose snow bell and special summon parisite fusioner Level 1 Dark/Insect/effect Atk: 0 Def: 0 now my parasite's effect allows me to fusion summon with it as long as i have the fusion material so it can take its place so i fuse WindWitch: Winter bell and Parasite fusioner together to fusion summon born from ice cold as snow make my opponent freeze in this freezing blizzard storm i fusion summon WindWitch: Crystal bell Level 8 Dark/Spellcaster/fusion/effect i end my turn with activating WindWitch: Crystal bell's effect i target WindWitch: Winter bell and deal 1400 points of damage" Angel LP 1100

Angel was surprised to see someone whose good at synchro summoning to be able to use fusion summoning Angel snapped out of her dazed state and said to Rin "well nice fusion Rin anyway i draw ( Hand 3 ) first i play my facedown the trap card: Deity's heart to destroy WindWitch: snow bell" at that moment a heart appeared above snow bell and exploded taking snow bell with it

Angel continued "then you take 100 points of damage" Rin LP 1000 Angel then said "and i play the spell card: the dark revival to summon OmenWitch: Nessa The Dark Queen Level 8 Atk: 3000 Def: 3000 now destroy crystal bell dark Queen slash" Rin held onto crystal bell as she glided around looking for an action card and jumped grabbing it in time she held onto crystal bell and played the action spell: Destiny shield to protect crystal bell the attack stopped and went too angels side Angel chided saying "then go galaga dark sword slam" Rin countered with her trap "i play my trap WindWitch: chidided glory with this crystal bell can attack you directly go! beltway storm Angel LP 0 And the winner is Rin storms Yugo ran down the steps and embraced Rin kissing her in front of everyone but nevertheless she kissed back.

a/n sorry its confusing i know anyway hope you enjoyed next time on yugioh arc v: yuya's new life will Yuzu be able to beat her childhood friend and past crush Mercy find out next time


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3 Yuzu vs Mercy

Henrietta was mad that Angel had lost to Rin but next was Yuzu vs Mercy but what surprised everyone is that she told them Mercy was her past crush and childhood friend and she had to win to show him she had changed since then now Yuzu and mercy were standing on ever side of the Action duel stage but what Henrietta chose for the field was surprising she had chose the sky palace in the clouds

They readied ther duel disk's Yuzu's was a pink base with a pink light while Mercy's was turquoise base with a yellow light then Mercy said "Winning this duel will be piece of cake now watch as we duel head to head" Yuzu continued "now watch as we make music on the battlefield and make flowers bloom in the sun now" Then they both shouted

Now ACTION DUEL at that point action cards were scattered around the field

Mercy went first "Now i'll go first ( Hand 5 ) first i play the spell card: Blizzard summon to summon blizzard bug to the field Blizzard bug Level 1 Water/Insect/effect Atk: 100 Def: 0 ( Defense mode ) now if his on the field only i can draw a card i draw ( Hand 4 ) now i summon Ice beetle Level 2 Water/Insect/effect Atk: 0 Def: 0 ( Attack mode ) i set two cards face down and end my turn" ( Hand 1 )

Every one was confused while Yuzu was half scared and half confident Yuzu shook it off and continued "I draw ( hand 6 ) then i play the spell card: Valhalla hall of the fallen now i can summon one light fairy monster to the field with Level's between 10 and 1 now i summon mozarta the melodius maestra Light/Fairy/effect Atk: 2600 Def: 2000 ( Attack mode ) and when she is on the field i can special summon aria from my hand Aria the melodius diva Level 4 Light/Fairy/effect Atk: 1600 Def: 1200 ( Attack mode ) now i summon Guitar the melodius concert Level 2 Light/Fairy/Tuner/effect Atk: 300 Def: 300 ( Attack mode )

now i tune my Level 4 Aria with my Level 2 Guitar in order to synchro summon 42=6 now send your wave of beautiful music at my enemy extinguish the flame of a dragon with a single melody now i synchro summon Level 6 Endle the melodius choir Light/Fairy/synchro/effect Atk: 200 Def: 0 ( Attack mode ) now i set one card face down i end my turn" ( Hand 1 )

Mercy was surprised his child hood friend and current crush knows synchro summoning he was waiting for her second summoning he knows she probably knows pendulum fusion or xyz but it was his turn "I draw ( Hand 2 ) i play my facedown the spell known as graceful charity to draw three cards ( Hand 5 ) then discard two cards i discard the spell: blizzard storm and the trap: swarm heat ( Hand 3 ) then i play pot of greed to draw two cards ( Hand 4 ) now i play polymerization and fuse ice beetle with ice bug and ice puma now freeze the path you walk on and breath life into other's i fusion summon ice lion cat Level 8 Water/Beast/fusion/effect Atk: 2800 Def: 2700 ( Attack mode ) it can attack for every monster on the field and can't be effected by trap's and spell's go ice bite Yuzu LP 3800

Attack again Yuzu LP 2600 attack again" The lion like cat charged as Yuzu was about to grab an action card she was too late the lion like cat bit down on endle destroying her and throwing Yuzu into a wall everyone was shocked and scared Yuzu screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH GAHA" Yuzu LP 0 Mercy LP 4000 ( Winner ) And the winner is Mercy!!!!

a/n its a long chapter i know hope you enjoyed bye

Yuzu*crying* i lost WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Yuya*sees Yuzu hugs her* its okay you can beat him in the tournament

Yuzu*calming down* yea bye and review


	4. chapter 4

chapter 4 Ruri vs divine the duel for the school

Henrietta was happy Mercy beat Yuzu but Mercy was sad he had to he was even more sad and mad that Yuzu was dating that Yuya kid but they loved each other Henrietta shouted "Ruri vs Divine this is the duel for the school begin at once please" now ruri was being flirted at by Divine "Hey baby you wanna grab dinner after i win beacause if i win then you be my girlfriend deal" Ruri was serious Yuto was mad Yuya and Yugo was scared of Yuto's madness and Yuri was laughing at there face expressions

Rin was worried that she would lose and had to break up with Yuto Celina was Going to rage along with Ray and Zarc For trying to break there shipping of Yuto x Ruri they did get them together after all along with Yuya x Yuzu Ruri replied by saying "Im in but if i win you get out of my relationship with Yuto deal" Yuto's expression sofened at Ruri's words and smiled and shouted "You can do Ruri my sweetheart" Ruri smiled while Divine gagged

they were ready duel disks set Ruri's was a dark magenta base with a purple light while Divine's was a dark green base with a Dark blue light Divine started "Burn with passion as you watch me win and bask in my glory" Ruri finished "Watch as we play the cards to win the duel and watch as birds fly in peace and bask in there glory"

They both shouted "ACTION DUEL"

Ruri LP 4000 Divine LP 4000

Ruri started "I'll go first then ( Hand 5 ) I play the spell Lyrical luscinia: Bird song to summon Lyrical luscinia: Sapphire Swallow Level 1 Winged-Beast/effect Atk: 100 Def: 0 ( Attack mode ) now when i have one Level 1 Winged-Beast monster on the field i can summon two Lyrical luscinia monsters so i summon Lyrical luscinia: Sapphire swallow Level 1 Winged-Beast/effect Atk: 100 Def: 0 ( Attack mode ) now i summon Lyrical luscinia: Cobalt Sparrow Level 1 Winged-Beast Atk 0 Def: 100 ( Attack mode ) thanks to her ability i can summon another From my deck Lyrical luscinia: Cobolt Sparrow Level 1 Winged-Beast/effect Atk: 0 Def: 100 ( Attack mode ) and you know what happens Lyrical luscinia: Cobolt Sparrow Level 1 Winged-Beast/effect Atk: 0 Def: 100 ( Attack mode ) now i overlay my 5 Level 1 Lyrical luscinia's in order to build the overlay network now Dance in the sky Gracefully Dive down to get your dinner i xyz summon come to the field Lyrical luscinia: Assembly Nightingale Rank 1 Winged-Beast/Xyz/effect Atk: 0 Def: 0 Overlay units 5

For every Overlay units she has she gains 100 Attack for each one So she has 5 so that's 500 Attack Lyrical Luscinia: Assembly Nightingale Rank 1 Winged-Beast/Xyz/effect Atk: 500 Def: 0 ( Attack mode ) I end my turn with one card facedown its your turn Divine" ( Hand 0 )

Divine was proud of his near new girlfriend so he continued "Now its my turn i draw ( Hand 6 ) now i play the spell card: Return of cupid now i can add one Cupid too my hand so i add Cupid of fire to my hand now i summon Cupid of love Level 2 Winged-Beast/Effect Atk: 300 Def: 300 ( Attack mode ) then i can summon Cupid of fire when Cupid of love is on the field Cupid of fire Level 2 Winged-Beast/Effect Atk: 400 Def: 1300 ( Attack mode ) now i overlay my two Level 2 Cupid's in order to build the overlay network now watch as the goddess herself appears to wipe you out appear now Goddess of love: Duseyas the great one Rank 2 Dark/Winged-Beast/Effect Atk: 3000 Def: 4000 ( Attack mode ) overlay units 2 she can attack twice using one overlay unit to stop card effect's from working overlay units 1 go vast slash" a giant sword appeared out if no were and slashed Assembly Nightingale Ruri screamed in pain "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" she collided into the ground Ruri LP 1500 the next Attack succeded so badly everyone was scared and worried beacause Ruri hit the wall so hard she fainted after screaming Yuto shouted "Ruri!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Ruri screamed "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Ruri fainted after hitting the wall Divine started walking over to her but before he.could touch her Yuto punched him making him slide across the floor

Yuto picked Ruri up and ran to the nurse before Shouting "Don't touch her you freak" Ruri LP 0 Divine LP 4000 ( Winner ) Divine laughed like a maniac "She's mine Yuto give her here so i can kiss her" Yuto glared and kept running and Shouted "Never Never You Here Me NEVER"

a/n Sorry for that shit duel bye guys

Ruri:...

Everyone*crying*


	5. chapter 5

chapter 5 Ruri's awake

Ruri's pov

I woke up with a pounding headache and a hurting body Looking around i only saw purple-black hair my lips curved into a smile Yuto was so cute when his asleep and i shook him to wake him up his eyes were so wide he smiled so brightly and tears were coming out of his eyes he looked so cute while crying he hugged me i hugged him back we kissed and he buried his head in my chest i hugged him so tight he was smiling so i kissed his forehead and he fell asleep right then and there then

Then Divine came in and said after seeing Yuto asleep on my chest "What's he doing here Ruri my love" i scowled "Im not your love and leave me alone with my boyfriend i want a rematch in the upcoming tournament so after im healed up im getting ready for it but i've got to take more summoning lessons to win so get away from me" Divine scowled "One: he isn't your boyfriend i am and two: your in LID now along with rest of your friends and blossom high students now remember the deal"

I scowled again "No im not so get lost me and my friends will love it there so get out or i'll get the nurse bye now" I retorted serious he got up and left i said in my mind "im not gonna enjoy it non of us are me the girls and the boys have to upgrade are decks and extra decks to make it to the tournament finals" i sighed and fell asleep with Yuto ontop of me sleeping peacefully

a/n sorry its short i know bye anyway


	6. chapter 6

chapter 6 The training

Ruri was focusing so hard in her LID fusion xyz and pendulum classes she wasn't interested in synchro something she just didn't like it but all her classes had A on it she was the second best student in LID but Yuzu Rin and Celina were second best as well she was happy all the boys were in class B-2 except Yuto and Yuri they were in class A-3 Along with Rin her Yuzu Yugo and Celina were in class S-5 the highest class one class behind Ray and Zarc they were in class S-6 she was also in Fusion class with Rin Yuzu Celina and Yugo

and in Xyz classes with her brother Shun Kaito Yuto Yuzu Rin and Yugo just another lesson in Xyz and Fusion she'll be building a new deck with everyone Just a few more lessons and on Monday for two or three weeks in the tournament ready for it

a/n hope you enjoyed this chapter bye guys

Ruri: im ready

Rin: im ready too

Yuzu: me too

Celina: me three


	7. chapter 7

chapter 7 the tournament First match: Yuzu vs Yuto

Yuzu and Yuto were based the first match so they stand ready to duel Yuto begins "Watch in amazement as we go head to head" Yuzu finished "Now we make music notes dance in the sky and make the perfect melody and sing in fantastic harmony"

They then shouted "ACTION DUEL"

Yuzu LP 4000 Yuto LP 4000

Ruri was scared she wanted to meet everyone in the finals sadly she couldn't with the first match begining with Yuzu her best friend and Yuto her boyfriend she just hoped which ever one made it through she would have to deal with it

Yuto started "Im sorry Yuzu but i have to win ( Hand 5 ) First i play the spell: Polymerization to fuse phantom knights of Rusty chains and phantom knights of glass soul now watch as soul and chain create a bond of friendship and combine forces now i fusion summon Phantom knights of chained skeletons Level 6 Dark/Zombie/Fusion/Effect Atk: 2400 Def: 2140 ( Attack mode ) now i set one card face down i end my turn" ( Hand 1 )

Yuzu was surprised that Yuto listened to fusion classes before he said it didn't seem important but here they were dueling on the action field: mt. Volcana and yuto fusion summoned first turn but she had to win this duel for Yuya because she promised to meet him in the finals "Great dueling Yuto but i've upgraded too here i go i draw ( Hand 6 ) first i play the continues spell: Valhalla hall of the fallen to summon a fairy whoose Level is between 1-10 so i summon Mozarta the melodius Maestra Light/Fairy/Effect Atk: 2600 Def: 2000

Now because of her Effect i can summon one melodius monster from my hand so come Soprano the melodius songstress Level 4 Light/Fairy/Effect Atk: 1400 Def: 1400 now thanks to her effect she acts like polymerization so i fuse Mozarta and Soprano to fusion summon now bloom in the sun and sing the perfect melody sing your song of victory So i fusion summon Bloom diva the melodius Choir Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect Atk: 1000 Def: 500 ( Attack mode ) now i play pianoism to make bloom diva's Attack 100 now go bloom diva reflect shout but bloom diva can't be destroyed by battle so your monsters destroyed go reflect shout" Yuto was blown back and nearly fell of the edge and into the lava Yuto LP 1800 "i end my turn with two cards face down" ( Hand 0 )

Yuto was proud "Nice dueling i draw ( Hand 2 ) i play my trap card: Phantom knights soul return now i can summon back Phantom knights of rusty chains and Glass soul Phantom knights of Rusty chains Level 3 Dark/Zombis/Tuner/Effect Atk: 0 Def: 1200 ( Attack mode ) Phantom knights of Glass soul Level 3 Dark/Zombie/Effect Atk: 100 Def: 1500 ( Attack mode ) now i tune my two Level 3 Phantom knights of Rusty chains and Glass soul 33=6 now dig your grave up and make a grand return from the dead i synchro summon Phantom knights of Cold Hearted Warrior Level 6 Dark/Warrior/synchro/effect Atk: 2500 Def: 600 ( Attack mode )

now i set two cards and end my turn your turn Yuzu" Yuzu was scared now but still determined to win for Yuya "I draw ( Hand 1 ) i play revival melody to return Mozarta and Soprano but for a cost i pay 1000 Life points Uggggghhhh Yuzu LP 2000 but i get Mozarta and Soprano now i play Mozarta's Effect to summon Solo the melodius Dancer Level 4 Light/Fairy/Effect Atk: 1600 Def: 1000 now remember Soprano's effect now i fuse Solo Soprano and Mozarta to fusion summon now blossom like a rose and Sooth my enemy i Fusion Summon Bloom prima the melodius Choir Level 6 Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect Atk: 1900 Def: 1500 but for every monster used to Fusion summon her she gains 300 Attack points Bloom prima Atk: 2800 ( Attack mode ) go Bloom prima and diva Attack Phantom knights of Cold Hearted Warrior Reflect shout and Bloom storm"

Yuto smirked oh well i play the trap card: Phantom explosion to deal 3900 points of damage" Yuzu said "What i play the Quick-play spell: Music shield to only take 1900 points of damage that AAAAAAAAHHHHHH Yuzu LP 100 now i win" Yuto was blown back so hard he was hovering over the lava she gasped but he landed on the other side safely Yuto LP 0 Yuzu LP 100 ( Winner ) nico smiley shouted "And the duelist moving on to the second round is HIRAGI YUZU" Everyone cheered for her

A/N sorry for that really long duel guys bye hope you enjoyed bye


	8. chapter 8

chapter 8 The tournament second match: Rin vs Mercy part 1

Ruri was so scared that all her friends had to comfort her but Yuzu was the winner so she had to deal with it now the second match was Rin vs Mercy what he did to Yuzu was so heartbreaking Nico smiley was smiling widely he heard Rin was a great duelist and beat Angel top LID student in synchro but she was facing Mercy and Angel was hoping Rin would win so they could have a rematch

The Action field was glass maze they couldn't see each other but began the chant Mercy started "Winning this duel will be a piece of cake now watch as we duel head to head" Rin finished "And stare in amazement at the Blizzard that comes your way" They both shouted

"ACTION DUEL" Action cards were scattered around the maze nearly impossible to find in the maze cause one second your running to find one then the second its just an illusion but she was ready for his battle pattern

Rin said "I'll begin perfect ( Hand 5 ) i special summon WindWitch: ice bell to the field because i have no monsters on my field WindWitch: ice bell Level 3 Light/Spellcaster/Effect Atk: 1000 Def: 800 ( Attack mode ) now i summon WindWitch: Glass bell Level 4 Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect Atk: 1500 Def: 1500 ( Attack mode ) now i can summon WindWitch: snow bell Level 1 Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect ( Attack mode ) You already know her special ability right Mercy She can be special summoned when i have two or more WindWitch monsters on my field

Now i Tune my level 4 WindWitch: Glass bell to my Level 3 WindWitch: ice bell 4 Plus 3=6 ( Have to put it like this the plus sign don't work sos ) now storm the field and show your elegancy to the world ring your bells of victory i synchro summon WindWitch: Winter bell Level 7 Light/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 i set one card facedown i end my turn ( Hand 1 ) beat that Mercy"

Mercy smirked "I will don't worry i draw ( Hand 6 ) i play the spell card: Gigantic nest to summon Ice bee and ice puma ice bee Level 3 Dark/Winged-Beast/Tuner/Effect Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 ( Attack mode ) ice puma Level 3 Light/Beast/Effect Atk: 1500 Def: 2000 ( Attack mode ) now i tune my Level 3 ice bee and my Level 3 ice pume 3 plus 3=6 now make entrace and freeze the stage i synchro summon Ice bee Queen Level 6 Dark/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect Atk: 2700 Def: 1800 ( Attack mode ) i set three cards facedown ( Hand 0 ) now go attack WindWitch: snow bell"

Rin countered "I play the Trap card: WindWitch shield to block her destruction

But all damage is sent to me AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Rin LP 1200 Mercy laughed "I end my turn here have fun Rin" Rin said in her mind "Can't give up not now" To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 Tournament second match: Rin vs Mercy part 2

Rin was getting up while Yugo was shouting "Rin get up i know you can beat him please get up i wanna duel you in the finals please get up" Rin was so happy how Yugo was saying he wants to duel her in the finals it was so sweet Rin got up ready she was blasted into a mirror teleporting her to Mercy she got up ready to duel Rin was confident "I'll win Mercy trust me I draw ( Hand 2 ) i set one card face down then activate WindWitch: Winter bell's Effect to choose WindWitch: Ice bell to deal 500 points of damage" Mercy LP 3500 Now i activate her second Effect to summon Parasite fusioner now thanks to its effect i can make it switch places with one fusion matiriel ( sos if i spelt it wrong )

now i fuse WindWitch: Winter bell and parasite fusioner now born from ice cold as snow make My opponent Freeze in this Freezing blizzard i fusion summon WindWitch: Crystal bell Level 8 Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect Atk: 2800 Def: 2400 ( Attack mode ) i switch WindWitch: snow bell to Defense mode i end my turn with Crystal bell's Effect to choose WindWitch: Winter bell to deal 1400 points of damage" Mercy LP 2100 Mercy was so happy Rin was the first Duelist to deal damage to him But he had to win "I draw ( Hand 1 ) i play the Equip spell: Negate breaker now my monster Can destroy any monster with higher attack now attack Crystal bell now shock stinger" Rin countered "i activate my trap WindWitch: Battle ground disaster now i deal damage to my opponent by there monsters attack and stop the attack" Mercy was so proud that finally a duelist beats him finally Mercy LP 0 Rin LP 1200 ( Winner ) Nico smiley shouted "Moving onto the Second round is RIN STORMS" Everyone in the whole stadium cheered Yugo ran down to meet her and kissed her she of course Kissed back

Next match: Angel Starlight vs Divine Heavens


	10. chapter 10

chapter 10 Tournament Third match: Angel vs Divine

a/n: okay already on chapter 10 im thinking of making a new story where we see the children of the characters in this story and there in there teen's 14 years old Anyway leave comments if you want that bye and enjoy

Angel was ready for Divine she new he was top Xyz student onpar with Shun,Kaito And Yuto she was ready for him they both shouted

"DUEL"

Angel LP 4000 Divine LP 4000

Angel started "I play the spell card: Number shower to special summon OmenWitch: Olivia the great Dark/Spellcaster/Effect Atk: 2000 Def: 2600 Level 5 ( Attack mode ) i set Four cards face down and end my turn ( Hand 0 ) Divine laugthed "Really Angel i'm going to beat you anyway i draw now i summo- Angel cut him of "Summon nothing i activate my continuous trap: Omen rivalry to stop you from summoning a level 3 or below monster beat that Divine" Divine cursed

Divine continued "I set five cards facedown and end my turn" ( Hand 1 ) Angel then said "i draw i summon OmenWitch: Morgana the Dark Dark/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect Level 4 Atk: 1000 Def: 800 ( Attack mode ) i tune my level 4 Morgana to my Level 5 Olivia 45=9 now appear to destroy the universe i synchro summon OmenQueen: Natasha the DarkQueen Level 9 Dark/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect Atk: 3100 Def: 3000 ( Attack mode ) now i play the trap: Omen stopper to stop trap's from working so go Natasha Dark Lord's slice" Divine was blown back but safe Divine LP 1000

Divine was going to win he was going to win for Ruri to be continued...

A/N: sorry for another to be continued so please give me your thoughts on that story i suggested k bye


End file.
